


Lost in Pain

by Zinic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Guns, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Pein is an ass, Sexual Abuse, Struggling, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinic/pseuds/Zinic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being held hostage for 12 months by the Akatsuki, famous killer Naruto Uzamaki stumbles straight into Sasuke Uchia's clutches. Hatred grows between the two , but when love starts to grow, Pain just can't help but make their lives a living hell. And he will do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be all that good, hn. Oh and, I'm not good with summaries. But I hope you enjoy this story. It might be 30-35 chapters long, possibly 40. But I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I am sorry but this one is a little, rushed. Please forgive me, next chapters will be much longer and better.

>   

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest as he ran through the narrow alley. The rain was poring down on the blond as he made a sharp turn to the left. He could hear the sound of his feet running across the wet floor along with the sound of thunder booming throughout the sky. His breath was ragged and his pace was getting slower but he didn't stop. He was so close to escaping so he couldn't give up. Though, the blond didn't know where he was at, but the only thing Naruto had on his mind was:  _Get Away From Them._ That was the main thing on his mind. He couldn't fight back-he had no weapons on him-so the only thing he could do was run. He had been stuck in that hell whole for months, being abused, tortured, and beaten.

 

  But if anything, Naruto wanted to get away from _Him._ Pain. That's who had terrified him the most out of the twelve members of the _Akatsuki._ He hated Pain, and just thinking about him makes the blond shake. He was held hostage from the Akatsuki for 12 months-and had escaped 5 times but failed-and Pain would always mess with him. He wanted to kill the bastard with both his hands and rip his guts out. Pain had done some awful things to the blond that he didn't even want to think about.

 

  If he could, the blond would someday kill Pain. That was something he had always wanted to do ever sense he was taken hostage by the Akatsuki. Well, killing Pain was what he was suppose to do but he ended up becoming a hostage instead. The blond was only known to kill people part of Mafias, nothing else. But when Pain found out who he was, the pierced man just wanted to torture the blond and mess with him. Pain wanted to keep him for himself just for his fun, nothing else, and Pain _loved_ it. He loved watching the blond suffer and beg for him to stop. He loved it when pain was written all over Naruto's face, and he just wanted as much as he could get.

 

  Naruto was only known to kill people part of Mafias, so he was well known around the dangerous area. That was what the blond was good at , killing, and that's all he ever understood. He only knew to Kill and nothing else. He had grown up in this dark side of town ever sense he could remember. Both his parents were killed right before his eyes when we was only 4 years old. Though the blond was now 19, he could still rememeber every detail of the assassination of his parents. He could remember the sight of his mother telling him to run and the sight of his father being shot straight in his head. But him being a small child, he couldn't do anything about it. Soon, growing up for Naruto became hard for him because the only thing he knew was murder. Even growing up the poor blond had witness countless murders many times. So he had to learn how to be able to defend himself, and soon he became a killing machine.

 

  Having no idea at where he's at, Naruto turned right and saw nothing but darkness. Heading straight he could already hear people catching up to him. The sounds of other footsteps where being followed right after his.

 

  "Stop you little brat!" The blond didn't look behind him and tried not to worry about the ones chasing him. Lighting lit up the dark night as thunder soon followed after it. The rain still pouring down on the city.

 

  The blond didn't need to worry about them, at least he hoped so. They didn't seem to me catching up to him but he knew that if he didn't get them off of his tail, then they would catch him in no time. So Naruto would have to somehow get rid of them even if it meant fighting them or losing them, one way or the other he was confident that he would win either way. He could already tell that it wasn't someone Major that he would have to go up against because none of them had the white-outlined red clouds on there cloaks. All they had on was a mask with all black clothing, nothing else. So the blond would be able to fight them because they weren't any of the 12 members, just some people doing there job for them. But all of Naruto's hope went down when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

 

  _'Could this get any worse?'_   the blond thought to himself as he picked up his pace. Even though the blond hadn't gone up against someone in a year, he still had some tricks up his sleeve. He wasn't just some blond 19 year old who takes a shit while going through iFunny on his iPhone. Well, maybe he has done that a few times but he could still kick some ass. The sound of a gun shot slightly made him jump as he turned the corner before one of the bullets could hit him. Stumbling over his feet, Naruto quickened his paste as more gun shots were heard.

 

  Looking behind him, Naruto could only see about 5 men chasing after him. Which to him was strange, because out of all the times he has tried to escape from the Akatsuki, there was always one of the 12 members that were chasing him. But this time, it was just normal men that he could easily take on. Was this some type of, trap? Was one of the Akatsuki members just waiting for Naruto to try and fight the 5 men off just so they could knock him out? Naruto wasn't able to think it through, but it was a slight possibility that Pain would be chasing him which for the blond was a big problem because Pain knows Naruto well. He knows how well Naruto could fight, and he knows how he thinks, he knows _everything_ about Naruto.

 

  Ducking his head to try and somehow dodge the bullets being shot at him, the blue-eyed boy had felt one of the bullets graze his left shoulder causing a small sting coming from the area. Naruto knew he had to fight these men fast, and so that was what he was going to do. Hoping that this whole thing was not an ambush -though it probably was- the 19 year old screamed in pain as he clutched his leg and fell onto the floor, acting as if he had gotten shot. Naruto fell on the damped, wet floor and held his leg with both his hands. Looking over at the men who were slowly walking towards him, the blue eyed boy had shut his eyes tightly together as he could hear there footsteps getting louder by each second.

 

  _'Kick one guy in his balls, if he has one, and then go on from there?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he quickly tried to think of a better plan. He slowly concentrated on what he was going to do. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and waited for the five men to surround him.

 

  "Looks like the slave is down.." One man said as he swiftly kicked the blond right in his chest. Naruto spat out a little bit of blood as he rolled to his side, coughing loudly onto the floor. Softly,maths boy cursed to himself.

 

  Once one of the men bent down to reach for Naruto, the blond quickly grabbed the mans arm and flipped him over. The guy had roughly crashed into three more people making the 4 men fall onto the ground in a small pile. Laughing to himself, Naruto looked at the group of men on the floor and smirked like a 3 year old. He couldn't understand why the Akatsuki would send these men to try and capture him but it was pretty funny at the same time. He could already picture Pain's mad and angry face once he heard that the blond had escaped, if he could escape though.

 

  Distracted by his thoughts, one man behind Naruto had tried to stab him in shoulder but failed once the blond had grabbed the guys arm before the knife could get to him. Naruto soon blocked one of the mans fist and easily kicked him in the abdomen. The man fell over and coughed out some spit and Naruto roughly threw him onto the floor and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Quickly, Naruto ran over to the floor and picked up the guys knife and put it into his pocket, just for later use. He knew it would be helpful so he took it any way. The blond was sure he could use the knife to his advantage at some point.

 

  Naruto also spotted the guys gun and grabbed is and shoved it into his pocket. It would also be good to use for later use. He knew it would come in handy at some point too.

 

  _'One man down, four more to go'_ He thought to himself proudly. Turning around to already see the four once fallen men on their feet, Naruto couldn't help the weird feeling in his stomach that was telling him to run away.

 

  Though the blond had ignored the feeling and smirked in determination. "Are you idiots going to stand there," Naruto stated as he slowly raised one eyebrow, "or are we going to fight?" He finished as he stuck out his tongue like a three year old would. He slightly snickered to himself at how childish he really is, but was interrupted when a man sliced his arm with a knife.

 

  Blood slightly gushed out of his arm as he hissed in pain. He quickly brought his hand over to the cut and tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could. Quickly, Naruto dodged the next mans attack, backing up with every step. The blond had also saw a man in the distance dew to the flash of lighting. Could it be Pain or some random person walking around the area? Naruto didn't think it through as he had dodged another attack that was from the man. Quickly stepping forward, Naruto brought his hand up and blocked the next attack that the man had threw at him. The bond had grabbed the guys arm and slapped the knife out of the his hand. Naruto easily caught the knife with his other hand and stabbed it into the guys side and then pulled it out. The guy winced at the sudden pain on his side and Naruto threw him on the ground.

 

  Being to distracted by what the blond just did, Naruto forgot about the other guy. Quickly searching frantically for the guys partner, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He quickly turned around to see the guy smirking at him. The blond could feel the blood rushing down his legs and it gave him a strange feeling. Naruto slowly concentrated on ignoring the pain, but nothing was working. The rain wasn't helping him at all either. Before Naruto could even blink, a fist came in contact with his face and pressure was put on the knife that was in his thigh. Stumbling over his feet, Naruto bit his lip trying distract himself from the knife that was currently in his thigh.

 

  "Shit..!" Naruto cursed to himself as he turned around a kicked the guy in his stomach. The blond looked at the knife that was currently deep inside his thigh and winced. He knew he had to take the knife out, if he kept it there it would only make everything worse. Taking a few short breaths, the blond quickly took ahold of the knife that was in his thigh. Swiftly, he yanked the bloody knife out of his leg and threw it onto the floor. Backing up to a wall, Naruto leaned up against the wall, not wanting to put pressure on his leg. He didn't have anything that could stop the bleeding so he would have to get out of here as fast as possible.

 

  Naruto was distracted form his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He had totally forgot about the other guy. His blue eyes glanced up only to be kicked right in his stomach. He slowly crouched over and was hit right on the back of his head, but not hard enough to knock him out. With his head hurting like shit, the blond slowly glanced up only to see a black, blurry figure over him. He also noted that there was something shiny in the guys hand. A knife maybe? He really couldn't figure it out, his vision was to blurry. He needed to do something fast though, because if he waits here, who knows what would happen next.

 

  Blinking a few times, the blue-eyed boy had been able to gain his vision back just to where he could see just a few yards. Without even thinking, the blond quickly rolled over to his left, only to hear the sound of metal clashing against metal.

 

  _'Heh, that bastard was going to stab me.'_ Naruto though to himself as he slowly stood up. Biting the inside of his mouth, he had totally forgot about his injured leg.

 

   Soon, the man in front of the Naruto came charging at him. Quickly, the 19 year old had ducked, easily dodging the guys attack. Blocking the mans next attack, Naruto had quickly kneed the guy right in his abdomen causing the man to bend over in pain. Roughly grabbing the guys neck, Naruto slammed his knee into the guys face and threw the guy onto the floor. Soon Naruto stomped on the guys face, making sure he was knocked out.

 

  "This little shit!" Yelled another guy as he ran up to Naruto.

 

   The man ran up to the blond and stopped right in front of the 19 year old. The man slightly smirked to himself as he saw his comrade behind Naruto give him a thumbs up. Soon, the man charged at Naruto to try and distract the blond from his friend that was behind him.

 

   The guy had tried to punched the blond but Naruto had stopped it with his hand and smirked. The man faced scrunched up and he quickly brought his feet up to kick the blond in the chest but still failed. Swiftly blocking each attack, Naruto was to distracted to realize that there was another guy behind him already aiming a gun right at him. Before Naruto could react the guy had shot him twice, one in his arm and one right where a knife had just been penetrated in his thigh. Blue eyes quickly widen as Naruto soon fell to the floor with loud yell, dropping the knife that was once in his hand.

 

  Before the blond could even open his eyes, one of the two men had gave a sharp kick to his abdomen, making the blond spit out blood. Naruto rolled over to his side, only to let out a small yelp when he had put pressure onto his injured leg. There was blood goosing out of the wound and it didn't help when one man kicked him right where the bullet had just been shot. Blue eyes searched frantically for the knife he had just dropped but he soon came in vision with a boot, which was followed by a major head ache. Naruto's vision became blurry as he felt another kick to his side. Pressure was pressed on his injured arm and the blond let out a loud hiss.

 

  "Give it up you damn kid." The guy above him said as he gave the blond a hard kick to his stomach. Naruto rolled over to his side and clutched his bruised stomach. With another Sharp kick to his backside Naruto let out a loud Yelp. There was no way the blond was going to give up, not now! He was so close to escaping so he had to keep trying. 

 

   Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the knife he had dropped laying in front of him. Slowly the blond had tried to reach for the knife but a foot slammed down on his hand roughly. The blond looked up and his blue eyes widen. The blond could see his Pale skin. The red short hair that was messy in it's own way. His red eyes that showed no emotion in it. It was no one other than _Sasori._

 

    Naruto smiled that it wasn't Pain. He didn't want to deal with that damn bastard so he was actually glad that Sasori was here and not him. He could deal with Sasori and actually had a chance of escape. 

 

  Naruto put his hand into his pocket and grabbed the knife that he had put there earlier ago, grabbing it he quickly stabbed it into Sasori's foot. The red head had let out a small yelp as he stepped off the blond. Naruto quickly yanked the knife out of the Sasori's foot and got back up as quick as he could. Making sure not to put to much pressure on his injured leg, the blond swiftly kicked Sasori in the stomach and threw the knife at one of the men dressed in all black. Sasori fell to the ground as the knife stabbed the guy in his adbodmen, making him fall into his partner.

 

  "Fuck you!..." Naruto said as he quickly took off as fast as he possibly could. The blue-eyed boy had glanced over his should and took note that Sasori was already up on his feet and running after the blond already. Sasori already had knife in his hand and the blond could see the blood gushing out of his foot. Naruto was surprised that the red-haired man wasn't limping at all; in fact he was running at him perfectly fine which sent major warnings to the blond. That red head had something off about him and the whiskered-man did not like it at all. He needed to get away from Sasori as fast as possible.

 

  Out of Naruto's whole time being held hostage, Sasori never did do any harm to the blond, in fact he never even messed with the blond nor talk to him. Sasori only stared at the blond. And that is what terrified Naruto the most, he didn't know anything about the guy. And the weird feeling the red-eyed guy was giving off made Naruto shake under his skin. There was something that the guy was planning and Naruto knew it but he couldn't get his finger on it.

  

  Naruto ran as fast as he possibly could, though he was slightly limping due to his injured leg. Each step he took had caused more pain but he couldn't Stop because if he did, then he would obviously be brought back the the Akatsuki's place and stuck there for ever.

 

  Quickly, the whiskered-cheek boy had turned the corner quickly hoping that it would be some sort of exit out of this maze of allies, but with him in having bad luck, their wasn't. He let out an  irritated sigh and continued running as fast as he could. He knew that Sasori was right behind his ass so he had to think of something quick. The last thing the blond needed was to be captured again and face a certain priced-man.  

 

  But if Natuto was brought back, not only would he have to face Pain, he would be brutally tortured. He would have to play along in one of Pains so-called "Games", thought they were some really fucked up games to the blond. He wondered if there had been any previous people that had been taken hostage by the Akatsuki. But he ignored that though straight away when he felt a knife stab him in his right leg.

 

  "Ah Shit!" Looking behind him, he had noticed that the Red-he'd chasing behind him had knives in his hand, already beginning to throw another one at him. Blue eyed widen in fear as Sasori threw another one, stabbing him right in the Right arm. He let out a loud hiss and quickly started to limp away, though he knew he was going slower than before due to the knife that was now in his right leg. 

 

  Biting his tongue, the blond yanked the knife out of his right arm and hastily turned around to face Sasori. Soon he blocked the red-heads attack with his knife and looked at him right into eyes that held no emotion at all. 

 

  "Your not going to get away Naruto, you of all people should know this." Aiming to strike again, the red-heads attack was stopped by the blond. Though, to Sasori he was surprised that the blond was still able to fight. He had multiple wounds of him he didn't even know how the blond was standing. The blue-eyed boy was basically covered in blood, and Sasori slightly smirked to himself. 

 

  Due to all the cuts and wounds on the blond, Sasori had a better advantage. It would be easy for the red-head to fight him. He could easily hit the spots where he had been wounded to cause the blond more pain. Not to mention, the blond would be somewhat slow due to those injuries. So Sasori would have a few tricks up his sleeves. But from the way Natuto was moving, it didn't look like he was going to stop, nor would he ever stop.

 

  "How do you know I'm not going to get away? I mean after all, I have gotten this far." The whiskered-cheeked man stated with a toothy grin.

 

  The blond was trying his best not to collapse to the floor and give up, hell the blond could barely keep his eyes open, yet alone stand. Though, he had this feeling that he was going to make it out of here, so there was no way he was going to give up. If anything they should give up, cause there is not way they are going to take him down. 

 

  "You get on my nerves.." Sasori growled out in annoyance. 

 

  Naruto ran straight at the other man who was in front of him, getting ready to attack him. Briskly, the scarred-cheeked boy raised his fist up and swung it right at sasori. He red-head had dodged it quickly and grabbed a knife.

 

  ' _What the hell! Where is he getting all these knives, is he shitting them or something?'_ The blond thought to himself as he stopped himself from running forward. 

 

  To be honest he was nervous, very nervous in fact. He knew Sasori was good with knives. The red-head had an addiction of throwing knives. Naruto knew this because he was once used as a target practice for sasori. No he didn't directly aim at the blond, he just aim really close to the blond.Mainly to scare Naruto so he would sometimes scratch him a few times. But Sasori never did it again. They never really even talked either. But Sasori was the only one who did no harm to the blond in the Akatsuki.

 

  But Naruto knew how well Sasori was with knives, and that's what made him nervous. He wouldn't know how to go up against Sasori but he would have to find out a way, quick and fast. Because if he didn't, the blond would be in some big trouble. 

 

  Naruto squinted his eyes, cautiously watching Sasori's every move. Because the red-head could throw the knives in a heartbeat, and Naruto wasn't ready to die, not yet atleast. 

 

  Slowly, the red-head threw a knife right for Naruto's head but the blond had easily dodged due to the lack of power it had. Naruto gave a strange glance towards Sasori but the red-head just smirked, looking right at the blond. But Naruto ignored the smirk on Sasori's face, what was bothering him was why the red-head had thrown that knife to weakly. Usually when the older man threw knives it would be much faster and quick, but the one he had just thrown at Naruto was just, weak. 

 

  Naruto didn't understand what was going on. Had the red-head just grown weak or something in the past five minuets? Shaking his head, Naruto stopped thinking about it and focused on what Sasori's next move. Maybe that knife he had just thrown was a distraction for him. So Sasori could have some slick trick that was ready to be thrown right in Naruto's face. So Naruto had to see what Sasori was going to do, maybe he was going to lead Naruto into a trap? 

 

  The blond slightly shivered at the though of going back to the akatsuki after he was tricks by Sasori. He could also already picture what Pain was going to do to him and it terrified him the most. So he had to make sure that he wasn't led into any trap at all and the blond had to make sure that he would escape this, no matter what. So Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki could kiss his ass for all he cared, because he was not going back, ever.

  

  "I'm not falling for your little trap Sasori, you can bet on that." Naruto smirked at the man in front of him. 

 

  "Oh, but Naruto..." A deep, calm voice said behind him. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath as his blue eyes slowly widen. He knew that voice to well. That voice that was so deep and yet so calm, but also strong. Rolling his name on his tongue, the blond could already hear the smirk in the mans voice. He knew it this voice all to well, and it terrified the blond just to hear it say his name. A large, firm hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto didn't dare move. He felt like if he had moved he would've melted into water. But at this moment the blond just wish he could somehow vanish into thin air. Naruto could feel butterflies in his stomach and it made him extremely uncomfortable. Shivers ran down his spine and Naruto swallowed loudly.

 

  He slowly looked over his shoulder and his breathing had stopped. Lighting ran through the sky as Naruto looked at the man behind him, his eyes wide in terror. The silky orange hair that was messy just like his, the white-pale skin, the six piercings on his nose, the piercings on his ears along with his mouth, and those purple eyes that held no emotion in them at all. The smirk that was on the mans face, Naruto knew it all to well, and he could feel all his hopes of escaping slowly breaking into tiny pieces. All the light that was in him had suddenly been consumed by darkness, and the whiskered-cheeked man felt hopeless. 

 

  "You've already fallen for it.." Pain stated with a vicious grin on his face.

 

 


End file.
